No confíes en una cara bonita
by valentina 8
Summary: En el exclusivo suburbio de Filadelfia Rosewood, Cashmere es la Abeja Reina de su colmena de élite en séptimo grado. Annie, Madge, Katniss, y Johanna compiten por su atención, aun incluso cuando cada una de ellas esconde un horrible secreto que sólo Cashmere sabe. Adaptación a el libro de PLL.
1. Pronologo

**Disclaimer**: l_a historia es Sarah Shepard, adaptada a los personajes de Suzzane Collins_

**Summary**: Nunca confíes en una chica bonita con un feo secreto.

En el exclusivo suburbio de Filadelfia Rosewood, Cashmere es la Abeja Reina de su colmena de élite en séptimo grado. Annie, Madge, Katniss, y Johanna compiten por su atención, aun incluso cuando cada una de ellas esconde un horrible secreto que sólo Cashmere sabe.

Así que cuando Cashmere se pierde después de una fiesta de pijamas, nunca se vio de nuevo, y cada chica esta destrozada, pero también un poco aliviada.

Ahora es tres años más tarde, y aunque las cuatro chicas han crecido separadas, todavía cada una de ellas esta escondiendo algo. La artificial Annie está teniendo una aventura con uno de sus profesores, la fashionista Madge roba para personalizar sus trajes de moda, la sangre azul Katniss está durmiendo con el novio de su hermana mayor, mientras la tradicional Johanna está tratando de ignorar su atracción hacia una nueva compañera femenina.

Cuando las chicas comienzan a recibir amenazantes mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos de alguien conocido sólo como "C", deben enfrentar el hecho contra todo pronóstico, que al parecer Cashmere está de vuelta.

¿Podría Cashmere estar aún viva? Y si es así, ¿por qué esta tan decidida a destapar todos sus sucios pequeños secretos?

**Prólogo**

_"Tres pueden guardar un secreto, si dos de ellos están muertos._"

_—Benjamin Franklin_

**Cómo Empezó Todo**

Imagínate que estamos un par de años atrás, es el verano entre el séptimo y octavo grado. Estas bronceada de tanto estar recostada junto a la piscina rodeada de piedras, llevas tu nuevo conjunto Juicy (¿recuerdas que todo mundo llevaba esos?), y tu mente esta puesta en tu enamorado, el chico que va a otra escuela preparatoria cuyo nombre no mencionaremos y que se dobla los pantalones Abercrombie en el centro comercial. Estás comiendo tus Cocoa Krispies así como te gustan —bañados en leche descremada— y ves la cara de esa chica en uno de los lados del cartón de leche. DESAPARECIDA. Es linda, probablemente mas linda que tu, y tiene una mirada vivaz en sus ojos. Piensas, uhmm tal vez a ella también la gustan los Cocoa Krispies empapados. Y te apuesto a que ella pensaría en un chico de sexy de Abercrombie también. Uno se pregunta como alguien tan… bueno, tan parecido a ti esta desaparecida. Piensas que solo las chicas que entran a concursos de belleza terminan en uno de los lados de los cartones de la leche.

Bueno, piénsalo de nuevo.

Annie Cresta enterró su rostro en el césped de su mejor Amiga Cashmere Reinols.

—Delicioso —murmuró.

— ¿Estás oliendo el pasto? —Johanna Mason habló detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta del Volvo de su madre con su precioso y largo brazo.

—Huele bien —Annie apartó su cabello con mechones rosas y aspiró el cálido aire de la tarde-noche—. Igual que el verano.

Johanna le dijo adiós a su madre y se subió los jeans que colgaban de sus caderas delgadas. Johanna había sido una competitiva Atleta desde la Liga, y aunque se veía genial en un speedo, nunca llevaba ropa ni remotamente ajustada como el resto de las chicas de su clase de séptimo grado. Eso se debía por que los padres de Johanna insistían en que era un personaje construido desde adentro hacia afuera.

(Aunque Johanna estaba bastante segura de que verse obligada a ocultar su camiseta que decía: LAS CHICAS IRLANDESAS LO HACEN MEJOR, en el fondo del cajo de la ropa interior no era exactamente un carácter potenciador).

— ¡Chicas! —Cashmere hizo una pirueta a través del patio delantero. Su cabello estaba amontonado en una cola de caballo desordenada, y aun llevaba su falda de la fiesta de fin de año del equipo de hockey. Cashmere fue la única alumna de séptimo grado que había conseguido entrar al équido de JV y llegaba a casa gracias a los aventones que las chicas mayores de Rosewood Day School le daban, quienes criticaban a Jay-Z desde sus Cherokees y rociaban a Cashmere con perfume antes de dejarla, para que no oliera el humo de los cigarrillos que habían estado fumando.

— ¿De que me perdí? —preguntó Katniss Everdeen, deslizándose a través de una abertura en el cerco de Cashmere para unirse a las demás. Katniss vivía al lado. Paso su larga y lacia cola de caballo, de un color rubio oscuro por encima de su hombro y tomó un trago de su botella purpura de Nalge. Katniss no había logrado estar en el corte final del JV junto con Cash en el otoño, y tuvo que jugar en el equipo de séptimo grado. Había estado metida en el hockey de campo durante un año para perfeccionar su juego, y las chicas sabían que había estado practicando el regate en el patio trasero antes de que llegaran. Spencer odiaba cuando alguien era mejor que ella en cualquier cosa. Especialmente Cashmere.

— ¡Espérenme! —Las chicas se volvieron para ver a Madge Undersee saliendo del Mercedes de su madre. Madge tropezó con su bolso de mano y agito salvajemente sus brazos regordetes. Desde que los padres de Madge se habían divorciado el año pasado, ella había ido aumentando de peso y usando sus prendas viejas. A pesar de que Cash puso los ojos en blanco, el resto de las chicas fingieron no darse cuenta.

Eso es lo que hacen las mejores amigas.

Cashmere, Annie, Katniss, Johanna y Madge se encontraron el año pasado cuando sus padres las ofrecieron para trabajar los sábados por las tardes en la unidad de caridad de la escuela Rosewood Day, bueno, todas a excepción de Katniss, quien se ofreció voluntariamente. Así como Cashmere sabia de las otras cuatro, ellas sabían de Cashmere. Ella era perfecta, hermosa, inteligente, elegante. Popular. Los chicos querían besar a Cashmere, y las chicas, incluso las que eran mayores, querían ser como ella. Así que la primera vez que Cashmere se rio de una de las bromas de Annie, le preguntó a Johanna sobre atletismo, le dijo a Madge que su blusa era adorable, o comento que la caligrafía de Katniss era mas ordenada que la suya propia, no podían dejar de estar, bueno… deslumbradas. Antes de Cash las chicas se habían sentido casi como unos jeans viejos de mamá de talle alto, incomodas y observadas por los motivos equivocados, pero luego Cash las hizo sentir como la mas perfecta adaptación de Stela McCartney que alguien pudiera permitirse.

Ahora, más de un año después, en el último día del séptimo grado, no eran solo las mejores amigas, eran las chicas de Rosewood Day. Mucho había sucedido para que eso pasara.

Cada fiesta de pijamas que tenían, cada viaje de campo, había sido una aventura. Incluso el salón de clases era memorable cuando estaban juntas. (Leyendo una nota ardiente de la capitana del equipo universitario a su tutor de matemáticas a través de megáfono era ya una leyenda en Rosewood Day) Pero había otras cosas que todas querían olvidar. Y había un secreto del que no soportaban ni siquiera hablar. Cash había dicho que los secretos era lo que mejor mantendría unida la amistad de las cinco por la eternidad. Si eso era cierto, serian amigas por siempre.

—Estoy tan contenta de que terminara el día —se quejó Cashmere empujando suavemente a Katniss a través de de la abertura por donde había entrado—. El granero.

—Estoy tan contenta que el séptimo grado haya terminado —dijo Aria, mientras ella, Johanna, Madge, seguían a Katniss y Cashmere hacia el renovado granero convertido en casa de huéspedes donde la hermana mayor de Katniss, Glimmer, había vivido durante sus años junior y senior de la escuela preparatoria. Afortunadamente, ella acababa de graduarse y se dirigía a Praga este verano, así que era suyo por la noche.

De repente, escucharon una voz muy chillona. — ¡Cashmere! ¡Hey Cashmere! ¡Hey Katniss! —Cashmere se volvió hacia la calle.

—No voy —susurró.

—No voy —Katniss, Johanna y Annie la siguieron rápidamente.

Madge frunció el ceño. —Mierda.

Era un juego que Cash le había robado a su hermano Gloss, que estaba en su último año en Rosewood Day. Gloss y sus amigos lo jugaban en las fiestas después de los partidos cuando querían conseguir chicas. Ser el ultimo en decir en voz alta "no voy" significaba que había que entretener a la niña fea de la noche, mientras que sus amigos lograban obtener a las chicas mas sexys, lo que significaba que eras tan patético y poco atractivo como ella. En la versión de Cash, las chicas decían "no voy" siempre que había alguien feo, fuera de moda o desafortunado cerca de ellas.

En esta ocasión, "no voy" era para Delly Cartwright, una idiota que vivía calle abajo cuyo pasatiempo favorito era tratar de hacerse amiga de Katniss y Cashmere, y sus dos amigas freakys, Chassey Bledsoe y Phi Templeton. Chassey era la chica que había hackeado el sistema informático de la escuela y luego le dijo al director como protegerlo mejor y Phi Templeton iba a todas partes con un yoyo, no hay mas que decir. Las tres miraron a las chicas desde la mitad del tranquilo suburbio. Delly estaba sentada sobre su patineta Razor, Chassey estaba en una bicicleta de montaña negra y Phi estaba de pie, con su yoyo por supuesto.

— ¿Quieren venir a ver Fear Factor? —Preguntó Delly.

—Lo siento —Cashmere rió tontamente—. Estamos un poco ocupadas.

Chassey frunció el ceño.

— ¿No quieren ver cuando se comen los insectos?

—Asqueroso —susurró Katniss a Annie, que comenzó a pretender que comía unos piojos invisibles del cuero cabelludo de Madge como si fuera un mono.

—Si, ojala pudiéramos —Cashmere ladeo la cabeza— hemos planeado esta fiesta de pijamas desde hace tiempo. Pero, tal vez la próxima vez.

Delly miró la acera. —Si, está bien.

—Nos vemos —Cashmere se dio la media vuelta, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y las otras chicas hicieron lo mismo.

Cruzaron por la puerta trasera de Katniss. A su izquierda estaba el patio vecino de Cash, donde sus padres estaban construyendo un mirador con veinte asientos para sus lujosos picnics.

—Gracias a Dios que los trabajadores no están aquí —dijo Cash, mirando una excavadora amarilla.

Johanna se puso tensa.

— ¿Han estado diciéndote cosas de nuevo?

—Tranquila asesina —dijo Cashmere, las demás se rieron.

A veces llamaban a Johanna "asesina" como el pitbull personal de Cash. A Johanna le solía parecer gracioso también, pero últimamente no se reía con ellas.

El granero estaba justo delante. Era pequeño y acogedor y tenía una enorme venta que daba a la laberitinica granja de Katniss, que tenia su propio molino de viento. Ahí, en Rosewood, Pennsylvania, un pequeño suburbio a veinte millas de Filadelfia, tenías más posibilidades de vivir en una granja con veinticinco habitaciones, con una piscina con mosaicos de azulejos y jacuzzi, como la casa de Katniss, que en una mansión prefabricada McMansion. Rosewood olía a lilas y a hierba cortada en el verano, y a estufas de leña en el invierno. Estaba lleno de pinos altos y frondosos, hectáreas de rusticas granjas familiares y los mas lindos zorros y conejos. Tenia fabulosos centros comerciales, fincas de le época Colonial y parques para los cumpleaños, graduaciones y solo-por-que-quisimos-hacer-una-fiesta. Y los chicos de Rosewoood eran gloriosos con ese brillo sano, justo como salidos de un catalogo de Abercrombie. Esa era la línea principal de Filadelfia. Estaba llena de linajes antiguos, nobles adinerados y antiguos escándalos.

Cuando llegaron al establo, las chicas oyeron risas procedentes del interior. Alguien gritó.

— ¡Dije basta!

—Oh dios —se quejó Katniss—. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Cuando Katniss se asomo a través de la cerradura, vio a Glimmer, su formal, correcta y excelente-en-todo hermana y a Marvel Quaid, su delicioso novio, luchando en el sofá. katniss le dio una patada a la puerta con el tacón de su zapato, obligando que se abriera. El establo olía a musgo y a palomitas un poco quemadas. Glimmer se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Qué demon…? —preguntó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban las demás chicas y sonrió—. Oh, hola chicas.

Las chicas miraron a Katniss. Ella se quejaba constantemente de que melisa era una perra súper venenosa, por lo que siempre se sorprendían cuando Glimmer era amable y dulce.

Marvel se puso de pie y le sonrió a Katniss. —Hola.

—Hola Marvel —dijo Katniss con voz mucho más brillante—. No sabía que estabas aquí.

—Si lo sabias —Marvel sonrió con coquetería— estabas espiándonos.

Glimmer reajustó su largo cabello rubio en su cinta de seda negra, miró a su hermana.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, un poco acusadora.

—Es solo que… no era mi intención espiar… —farfulló Katniss— pero se suponía que este lugar seria mío esta noche.

Marvel golpeó juguetonamente el brazo de Katniss —Solo estaba jugando contigo —bromeó.

Un rubor se deslizó hasta su cuello. Ian tenia el pelo rubio desordenado, ojos color avellana de ensueño y los músculos del estomago totalmente trabajados.

—Wow —dijo Cash en voz demasiado alta. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ella—. Glimmer, tú e Ian hacen la pareja del Kuh-yoo-test. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero siempre lo he pensado. ¿No estas de acuerdo Katniss?

Katniss parpadeo.

—Um —dijo en voz baja.

Glimmer perpleja a Cash por un segundo, y luego se volvió hacia Ian. — ¿Puedo hablar contigo afuera?

Marvel termino su Corona mientras las chicas observaban. Ellas solo había bebido de las botellas de los gabinetes de sus padres en súper secreto. Dejó la botella vacía y les ofreció una sonrisa de despedida mientras seguía afuera a Glimmer.

—Adiós, señoras —les guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Cash sacudió las manos. —Otro problema resuelto por Cash R. ¿Vas a darme las gracias ahora, Kat?

Katniss no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando por la ventana delantera del granero. Las luciérnagas habían empezado a iluminar el cielo purpura.

Madge se acercó al abandonado tazón de palomitas y tomó un puñado grande.

—Marvel es tan sexy. Es incluso más sexy que Sean.

Sean Ackard era uno de los chicos mas guapos de su grado y el tema constante de las fantasías de Madge.

— ¿Sabes lo que escuché? —Preguntó Cash dejándose caer en el sofá—. A sean le gustan mucho las chicas que tienen buen apetito.

El rostro de Madge se iluminó. — ¿En serio?

—No —Cash soltó un resoplido.

Madge dejó caer lentamente el puñado de palomitas de nuevo en el tazón.

—Entonces, chicas —dijo Cash— sé la cosa perfecta que podemos hacer.

—Espero que no sea desnudarnos de nuevo —Johanna se rió. Habían hecho eso un mes antes, en un maldito frio, y aunque Madge se había negado a denudarse mas allá de la blusa y las bragas, el resto de ellas había quedado sin nada mientras corrían a través de un campo de maíz.

—A ti te gusto quizás demasiado —murmuró Cash. La sonrisa se esfumó de los labios de Johanna—. Pero no, estaba reservando esto para el último día de clases. Aprendí a hipnotizar a la gente.

— ¿Hipnotizar? —repitió Katniss.

—La hermana de Matt me enseñó —respondió Cash, mirando las fotos enmarcadas de Glimmer e Ian en la repisa de la chimenea. Matt, su novio de la semana tenía el mismo color arena como Marvel.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó Madge.

—Lo siento, ella me hizo jurar que mantendría el secreto —dijo Cash, dándose la vuelta— ¿quieren ver si funciona?

Annie frunció el ceño, y tomó asiento en una almohada color lavanda en el suelo. —No lo sé…

— ¿Por qué no? —los ojos de Cash se posaron en un títere de peluche con forma de cerdo que se asomaba del bolso purpura del suéter de Annie. Ella siempre llevaba cosas extrañas, animales de peluche, paginas arrancadas aleatoriamente de novelas antiguas, postales de los lugares que nuca había visitado.

— ¿La hipnosis no hace que digas cosas que no quieres decir? —preguntó Annie.

— ¿Hay algo que no nos puedas decir? —preguntó Cash— ¿y por que traes ese cerdo de peluche para todos lados? —le señalo con el dedo.

Annie se encogió de hombros y apretó el cerdo de su bolso.

—Mi papá me dio a Pigtunia en Alemania. Ella me aconseja sobre mi vida amorosa— metió la mano en el títere.

— ¡Le estas metiendo la mano en el trasero! —chilló Cash y Johanna comenzó a reír—. Además ¿Por qué quieres llevar algo que tu papá te dio?

—No es divertido —espetó Annie, girando la cabeza para mirar a Johanna.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio por algunos segundos, y las chicas se miraron fijamente la una a la otra. Eso sucedía mucho últimamente. Alguien, por lo general Cash, decía algo, y alguien mas se enojaba, pero todo el mundo era demasiado tímido para preguntar que demonios pasaba.

Katniss rompió el silencio. —Ser hipnotizado, um, suena algo falso.

—Tú no sabes nada de eso —dijo Cashmere rápidamente.

—Vamos, podríamos hacerlo aunque sea una vez.

Katniss recogió el borde de su falda. Johanna soplaba aire a través de sus dientes. Annie y Madge se miraron.

Cash estaba siempre inventando cosas para intentar en el verano, el ultimo verano habían fumado semillas de dientes de león para ver si producían alucinaciones, y el otoño pasado habían ido a nadar a Pecks Pond, a pesar de que una vez fue descubierto ahí un cadáver, pero la cosa era que a menudo no querían hacer las cosas que Cash las obligaba a hacer. Todas amaban a Cash hasta la muerte, pero a veces la odiaban también por dar órdenes y por el hechizo que había lanzado sobre ellas. A veces, en presencia de Cash, no se sentían reales. Se sentían como muñecas, con Cash organizando todos sus movimientos. Cada una de ellas deseaba, que por una vez, tuvieran la fuerza de decirle que no a Cash.

— ¿Por favooooooor? —preguntó Cash—. Johanna, quieres hacerlo ¿verdad?

—Um… —la voz de Johanna tembló—. Bueno…

—Lo haré —saltó Madge.

—Yo también —dijo Johanna rápidamente después.

Katniss y Annie asintieron de mala gana. Satisfecha, Cashmere apagó todas las luces y encendió arias velas con aroma a vainilla que estaban sobre la mesa de café.

Entonces Cash se apartó y murmuró.

—Muy bien, chicas, solo relájense —coreó, y las chicas se colocaron en un circulo sobre la alfombra—. Los latidos de su corazón se calman. Piensen en cosas tranquilas. Voy a contar desde el cien hasta uno, y en cuanto las toque a todas, estarán en mi poder.

—Espeluznante —Johanna rio con voz temblorosa.

Cashmere comenzó- —Cien… noventa y nueva… noventa y ocho…

Veintidós…

Once…

Cinco…

Cuatro…

Tres…

Le tocó la frente a Annie con el pulgar. Katniss descruzó las piernas. Annie tocó su pie izquierdo.

—Dos… —lentamente tocó a Madge, después a Johanna y luego Katniss—. Uno…

Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron antes de que Cashmere pudiera tocarla.

Ella se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Susurró Cash—. Estás arruinando el momento.

—Esta muy oscuro aquí adentro —Katniss se acercó y abrió las cortinas.

—No —Cashmere bajo los hombros— tiene que estar oscuro. Así es como funciona.

—Vamos, no es verdad —las cortinas estaba pegadas, Katniss gruñó para liberarlas.

—No. Si es verdad.

Katniss puso las manos en sus caderas. —Quiero que este mas iluminado. Tal vez todas lo quieren.

Cashmere miró a las demás. Ellas aun tenían los ojos cerrados.

—No siempre tiene que ser en la forma que tú quieres, ¿sabes?

Cashmere soltó una carcajada. — ¡Ciérralas!

Katniss entornó los ojos. —Dios, toma una pastilla.

— ¿Crees que debo tomar una pastilla? —exigió Cashmere.

Katniss y Cashmere se miraron fijamente por un momento. Ellas tenían peleas ridículas por quien había visto el nuevo vestido polo de Lacoste en Neiman Marcus, o si los rayitos color miel parecían demasiado descarados, pero esto era completamente distinto. Algo mucho más grande.

Finalmente, Katniss señaló la puerta. —Vete.

—Está bien —Cashmere se dirigió hacia afuera.

— ¡Bien! —Pero después de unos segundos Katniss la siguió. El aire de la tarde azulada estaba quieto. Y no había luces encendidas en la casa principal de la familia. Estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Incluso los grillos no cantaban, y Katniss podía oír su propia respiración.

—Espera un segundo —exclamó después de un momento, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella—. ¡Cashmere!

Pero Cashmere se había ido.

Cuando Annie escuchó el portazo, abrió los ojos. — ¿Ali? —llamó— ¿Chicas?

Un hubo respuesta.

Miró a su alrededor. Madge y Johanna estaban sentadas en la alfombra como bultos, y la puerta estaba abierta. Annie salió al porche. No había nadie allí. Se acerco de puntitas al borde de la propiedad de Cash. El bosque estaba en frente de ella y todo estaba en silencio.

— ¿Cash? —susurró—. ¿Katniss?

Adentro, Madge y Johanna se frotaron los ojos.

—Acabo de tener el sueño mas extraño —dijo Johanna— quiero decir, supongo que fue un sueño. Fue muy rápido, Cashmere estaba cayendo en un pozo profundo, y había plantas gigantes.

— ¡Yo también tuve ese sueño! —dijo Madge.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Johanna.

Madge asintió. —Bueno, algo así, también había una planta. Y creo que vi a Cashmere también. Podría haber sido su sombra, pero sin duda era ella.

—Whoa —susurró Johanna, se miraron la una a la otra, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Chicas? —Annie dio un paso a través se la puerta. Se veía muy pálida.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Johanna.

— ¿Dónde está Cashmere? —Annie arrugó la frente—. ¿Y Katniss?

—No lo sé —dijo Madge.

Justo en ese momento, Katniss irrumpió de nuevo en la casa. Las chicas saltaron.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto.

— ¿Dónde esta Cash? —pregunto Annie en voz baja.

—No lo se… —susurró Katniss—. Pensé que… no lo sé.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio. Todo lo que podían escuchar eran las ramas de los arboles a través de las ventanas. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera raspando un plato con sus largas uñas.

—Creo que quiero ir a casa —dijo Johanna.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, todavía no tenían noticias de Cashmere. Las chicas se llamaron unas a otras para hablar, esta vez fue una llamada para cuatro, en lugar de cinco.

— ¿Creen que está enojada con nosotras? —preguntó Madge—. Se veía extraña anoche.

—Probablemente está con Katy —dijo Katniss. Katy era una de las amigas de hockey de Cash.

— ¿O tal vez está con Tiffany, esa chica del campo? —Sugirió Annie.

—Estoy segura que esta en algún lugar divirtiéndose —Dijo Johanna en voz baja.

.

.

.

Una a una, recibieron llamadas de la señora Reinols, preguntando si habían oído hablar de Cash. Al principio, todas la cubrieron.

Era la regla no escrita: habían cubierto a Johanna cuando se paso de las 23:00 horas de su toque de queda de fin de semana, eludieron la verdad cuando Katniss le pidió prestado el saco de Ralph Lauren a Glimmer, y que accidentalmente dejó olvidado en un asiento del tren SEPTA, y así sucesivamente. Pero a medida que le colgaban el teléfono a la señora Reinols, sentían una sensación amarga en el estomago.

Algo se sentía terriblemente mal.

Esa tarde, la señora Reinols llamó de nuevo, esta vez presa del pánico. Por la noche los Reinols habían llamado a la policía, y a la mañana siguiente había coches de policía y furgonetas de los noticieros acampando en el normalmente prístino césped de los Reinols. Era el sueño húmedo del canal local de noticias: una chica bastante rica, perdida en una de las ciudades más seguras del país.

Madge llamó a Johanna después de ver el primer informe del noticiero nocturno.

— ¿La policía te interrogó hoy?

—Si —susurró Johanna.

—A mi también, ¿no les dijiste sobre…? —hizo una pausa—. La cosa de Clove ¿verdad?

— ¡No! —Johanna se quedó sin aliento—. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que saben algo?

—No… no podrían —susurró Madge después de un segundo.

—Nosotras somos las únicas que lo sabemos. Nosotras cuatro… y Cashmere.

.

.

.

La policía interrogó a las chicas, junto con prácticamente todo el mundo en Rosewood, desde el instructor de gimnasia de segundo grado de Cash hasta el hombre que una vez le había vendido unos Marlboro en Wawa. Era el verano antes del octavo grado, y las chicas tenían que estar coqueteando con los chicos mayores en las fiestas e la piscina, comiendo maíz en los patios traseros de los demás, e ir de compras todos los días al centro comercial King James. En lugar de eso, estaban llorando a solas en sus camas con dosel, o con la mirada perdida en sus paredes cubiertas de fotos.

Spencer se volvió una compulsiva de la limpieza diaria, pensando en lo que en verdad había tratado su pelea con Cash, y pensando en las cosas que sabía acerca de Cash y que ninguna otra sabía. Madge pasaba horas en el suelo de su dormitorio, escondiendo bolsas de Cheetos vacías debajo del colchón. Johanna no podía dejar de obsesionarse con una carta que le había enviado a Cash antes de desaparecer. ¿La había recibido?

Annie se sentó en su escritorio con Pigtunia. Poco a poco, las chicas comenzaron a llamarse una a la otra con menos frecuencia. Los mismos pensamientos perseguían a las cuatro, pero no había nada más que decirse entre ellas.

El verano se convirtió en el año escolar, que se convirtió en el próximo verano. Todavía sin Cash. La policía continúo con la búsqueda, pero en silencio. Los medios de comunicación perdieron interés, moviendo su obsesión a un triple homicidio en Center City. Incluso los Reinols se fueron dos años y medio después de que Cashmere desapareció. En cuanto a Katniss, Johanna, Annie, Madge, a sentir algo más. Alivio.

Claro, Cashmere era Cashmere. Ella era el paño de lágrimas, la única que siempre querías llamar para averiguar lo que el chico que te gustaba pensaba de ti, y la última palabra sobre si tus jeans te hacían el trasero más grande. Pero las chicas también le tenían miedo. Cash sabía más de ellas que ninguna otra persona, incluso las cosas malas que querían enterrar al igual que un cadáver. Era horrible pensar que Cash podía estar muerta, pero… si lo estaba, por lo menos sus secretos estaban a salvo.

Y lo estuvieron. Por lo menos, por tres años.

* * *

**NT: Bien, aquí estoy trayéndoles el primer libro de la serie en español , espero que les guste y que comenten si es asi.**

**Se que es una idea loca xD pero no podia sacarlo de mi cabeza, espero que les guste, hasta pronto !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Naranjas, duraznos y limones. ¡Por dios!**

—Finalmente, alguien compró la vieja casa de los Reinols —dijo la madre de Johanna Mason. Era sábado por la tarde y la señora Mason estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, sus lentes bifocales estaban posados sobre su nariz, mientras hacia tranquilamente sus cuentas.

Johanna sintió la Coca-Cola de vainilla burbujeando en su nariz.

—Creo que una chica de tu edad se ha mudado —continuo la señora Mason—. Iba a llevarles esa cesta. ¿Tal vez quieras hacerlo en mi lugar? —apuntó hacia la monstruosidad de celofán en el mostrador.

—Dios, mamá, no —contestó Johanna. Desde que se había retirado de la enseñanza en la escuela primaria el año pasado, la mamá de Johanna se había convertido en la no oficial señora Wagon de Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Ella había reunido un millón de cosas al azar, fruta seca, esa cosita de goma que se utiliza para tener frascos abiertos, pollitos de cerámica (la mamá de Johanna estaba obsesionada con los pollos), una guía de hoteles en Rosewood, cualquier cosa que entrara en una cesta de bienvenida. Era un prototipo de mamá suburbana, menos por la SUV. Pensaba que eran ostentosas y consumían grandes cantidades de gasolina, por lo que en su lugar, conducía un carro tan practico como el Volvo.

La señora Mason se levantó y paso los dedos por el cabello dañado por el sudor de Johanna.

— ¿Te molesta ir allí, cariño?.

—No, está bien, yo lo haré.

Claro, Johanna se quejó un poco y en ocasiones ponían los ojos en blanco. Pero la verdad era que si su madre se lo pedía, ella haría cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer. Johanna era casi clasificación A, cuatro veces campeona de pista y campo, una hija híper-obediente. Seguir las reglas y las peticiones era fácil para ella.

Además, en el fondo ella quería una razón para volver a casa de Cashmere de nuevo. Aunque parecía que el resto de Rosewood había comenzado a pasar de la desaparición de Cash, tres años, dos meses y doce días atrás, Johanna no. Incluso ahora, no podía mirar su anuario del séptimo grado sin querer acurrucarse como un balón. A veces en días lluviosos, Johanna aun releía las antiguas notas de Cash, que almacenaba en una caja de zapatos Adidas debajo de la cama. Incluso tenia un par de pantalones de pana que Cash le había permitido tomar prestados de una percha de madera de su armario, aunque ahora eran demasiado pequeños para ella. Había pasado los últimos años en Rosewood en soledad, anhelando otra amiga como Cash, pero probablemente nunca iba a suceder. No había sido una amiga perfecta, pero con todos sus defectos, Cash era bastante difícil de reemplazar.

Johanna se enderezó y tomó las llaves del Volvo del gancho al lado del teléfono.

—Vuelvo en un rato —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Lo primero que vio cuando se detuvo frente a la vieja casa victoriana de Cashmere en la parte superior de la frondosa calle, fue un montón enorme de basura en la acera con un letrero que decía: ¡GRATIS! Entrecerrando los ojos se dio cuenta de que algunas de las cosas eran de Cashmere, reconoció la blanca, vieja y mullida silla de dormitorio. Los Reinols se habían mudado hacia ya nueve meses. Al parecer habían dejado algunas cosas atrás.

Se estaciono detrás de un camión gigante de mudanzas Bekins y salió del Volvo.

—Whoa —susurró, tratando de evitar que su labio inferior temblara. Bajo la silla, había pilas de libros mugrientos. Johanna se agachó y miro los lomos. El rojo emblema del valor. El príncipe y el mendigo. Recordó haberlos leído en sus clases de inglés del séptimo grado con la señora Pierce, hablando de simbolismos, metáforas, y desenlace. Había mas libros debajo, incluyendo algunos que solo lucían como viejos cuadernos. Cajas situadas al lado de los libros que habían sido marcadas como ROPA DE CASHMERE y VIEJOS PAPELES DE CASHMERE.

Sobresaliendo de una caja, había una cinta azul y roja. Johanna tiró de ella un poco. Era una medalla de Atletismo del sexto grado que Emily había dejado en casa de Cashmere un día que había inventado un juego llamado Diosas sexuales del Olimpo.

— ¿Quieres eso?

Johanna levantó la mirada. Se encontró con una chica alta y delgada con piel color leonado y salvaje cabello rizado color naranja. La chica llevaba una blusa sin mangas de color amarillo cuya cinta se deslizaba sobre su hombro para revelar un sujetador de colores naranja y verde. Johanna no estaba segura, pero le pareció que tenía uno igual en casa. Era de Victoria Secret y tenía pequeñas naranjas, duraznos y limones, todo en el área… ejem… del busto.

La medalla se le deslizó de las manos y cayó al suelo.

—Um, no, —dijo Johanna, intentando levantarla.

—Puedes llevarte lo que quieras. ¿Ves el cartel?

—No, en serio, está bien.

La chica extendió su mano.

—Finch Germain. Acabo de mudarme aquí.

—Yo… —las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta—. Soy Johanna —finalmente logró decir, tomando la mano de Finch y sacudiéndola. Se sentía realmente muy formal sacudir la mano de una chica. Johanna no estaba segura de haberlo hecho antes. Se sintió un poco confusa. ¿Quizás no había comido suficientes Honey Nut Cherios para el desayuno?

Finch señaló las cosas en el suelo. — ¿Puedes creer que toda estas porquerías estaban en mi nueva habitación? Tuve que sacarlas yo sola. Eso apesta.

—Si, todo esto pertenecía a Cashmere —Johanna susurró. Finch se inclinó para inspeccionar algunos de los libros de bolsillo.

Subió la cinta de su blusa de nuevo por su hombro. — ¿Es amiga tuya?

Johanna hizo una pausa. ¿Es? Quizás Finch no había escuchado de la desaparición de Cash.

—Um, lo era. Hace mucho tiempo. Al igual que de un montón de chicas que viven por aquí —explicó Johanna, omitiendo la parte sobre el secuestro o asesinato o lo que le hubiera ocurrido y que ella no podía soportar no siquiera imaginar—. En séptimo grado. Voy a entrar al onceavo ahora en Rosewood Day —la escuela comenzaba después de ese fin de semana. Al igual que las practicas de atletismo de otoño, lo que significaba tres horas de atletismo diaria. Johanna no quería pensar en eso.

— ¡Yo también voy a Rosewood! —sonrió Finch. Se dejo caer en la vieja silla de Cashmere y los resortes chirriaron—. De lo único que mis padres hablaron en el avión de camino aquí es de lo afortunada que soy de haber entrado en Rosewood y lo diferente que será de mi escuela en California. Apuesto a que ustedes no tienen comida mexicana ¿verdad? O al menos buena comida mexicana, como la de Cali-Mexican. Solíamos tenerla en nuestra cafetería y mmm, era tan buena, voy a tener que acostumbrarme a Taco Bell. Sus gorditas me dan ganas de vomitar.

—Oh —Emily sonrió. Esta chica si que hablaba mucho—. Si, la comida de ahí apesta.

Finch se levanto de la silla. —Esta podría ser una pregunta extraña, ya que acabo de conocerte pero, ¿te importaría ayudarme a llevar el resto de estas cajas a mi habitación? —Señaló unas cuantas cajas Crate & Barrel que situadas cerca de la camioneta.

Los ojos de Johanna se agrandaron. ¿Entrar en la antigua habitación de Cashmere? Pero seria totalmente grosera si se negaba ¿o no?

—Um, claro —dijo con voz temblorosa.

El vestíbulo aun olía a jabón Dove y a popurrí, como cuando los Reinols habían vivido allí. Johanna se detuvo en la puerta y espero que Finch diera instrucciones, a pesar de que sabía como encontrar la habitación de Cash, subiendo las escaleras, al final del pasillo con los ojos vendados. Las cajas de mudanza estaba por todas partes, y dos galgos italianos ladraron desde detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

—Ignóralos —dijo Finch, subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación y empujando la puerta con su cadera.

"Wow, se ve igual" pensó Johanna mientras entraba en la habitación. Pero la cosa era, que no era lo mismo; Finch tenia una cama matrimonial en un esquina diferente, tenia un enorme monitor de pantalla plana en su escritorio, y había colocado pósters por todas partes, cubriendo el antiguo empapelado de Cashmere. Pero algo se sentía igual, como si la presencia de Cashmere siguiera flotando por ahí. Johanna se sintió mareada y de inclinó contra la pared para apoyarse.

—Ponla en cualquier lugar —dijo Finch. Johanna se recuperó, dejó la caja en el suelo al pie de la cama, y miro alrededor.

—Me gustan tus pósters —dijo. En su mayoría eran de bandas: M.I.A, Black Eyed Peas, Gwen Stefani en su uniforme de porrista—. Amo a Gwen —agregó.

—Si —dijo Finch— mi novio esta totalmente obsesionado con ella. Se llama Justin, es de San Francisco, de donde soy.

—Oh. Yo también tengo novio —dijo Johanna, su nombre es Ben.

— ¿Si? —Finch se sentó en su cama—. ¿Cómo es?

Johanna trato de pensar en Ben, su novio de cuatro meses. Lo había visto hace dos días, cuando habían mirado el DVD de Doom en casa de ella. La mamá de Johanna estaba en la habitación de al lado por supuesto, apareciendo de forma aleatoria, preguntando si necesitaban algo. Habían sido buenos amigos por un tiempo, el mismo tiempo que tenían en el mismo equipo de atletismo. Todos los compañeros de su equipo les decían que deberían salir, y así lo hicieron.

—Él es genial.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué ya no eres amiga de la chica que vivía aquí? —preguntó Finch.

Johanna apartó su cabello marrón oscuro y lo acomodo detrás de sus orejas.

Wow, así que Finch realmente no sabía nada de Cashmere. Sin embargo, si Johanna empezaba a hablar de Cash, podría comenzar a llorar, lo cual seria raro. Apenas conocía a esta chica Finch.

—Crecí apartada de mis viejas amigas del séptimo grado. Todas cambiamos mucho, supongo.

Eso era una ironía. De las otras mejores amigas de Johanna, Katniss se había convertido en una versión mas exagerada de su ya versión híper-perfecta; la familia de Annie se había trasladado repentinamente a Islandia el otoño después de que Cash desapareció, y la tonta-pero-adorable Madge se había convertido totalmente en una no-tonta-y-no-adorable y era una completa perra. Madge y su ahora mejor amiga Delly Cartwright , se habían transformado por completo el verano pasado entre los grados octavo y noveno.

La mamá de Johanna había visto recientemente a Madge entrar en Wawa, la tienda de conveniencia local, y le dijo a Johanna que Madge lucia "tan zorra como esa ParisHilton". Johanna nunca había escuchado a su madre usar la palabra zorra.

—Yo sé como es crecer apartada —dijo Finch, sentada en la cama dando saltitos—. Mi novio, esta tan asustado de que lo vaya a abandonar ahora que estamos en diferentes costas. Es como un bebé grande.

—Mi novio y yo estamos en el mismo equipo de atletismo, así que nos vemos todo el tiempo —dijo Johanna en busca de un lugar para sentarse también. "Tal vez demasiado tiempo", pensó.

— ¿Sabes correr? —preguntó Finch. Miró a Johanna de arriba abajo, lo que hizo sentir a Johanna un poco extraña—. Apuesto a que eres muy buena, tienes buenos hombros.

—Oh, no lo sé —Johanna se sonrojó y se apoyo en el escritorio de madera blanca de Finch.

—Claro que si —Finch sonrió—. Pero… si eres una gran deportista, ¿eso significa que me matarías si fumo un poco de hierba?

— ¿Qué, ahora mismo? —Los ojos de Johanna se agrandaron—. ¿Qué pasa con tus padres?

—Están en el supermercado. Y mi hermana esta aquí por alguna parte pero no le importa- Finch metió la mano bajo el colchón y saco una lata de Altoids. Abrió la ventana que estaba justo al lado de su cama, sacó un porro y lo encendió. El humo ondeo por el patio e hizo una nube vaga alrededor de un gran roble.

Finch inhalo un poco de nuevo. — ¿Quieres un poco?

Johanna nunca había probado la marihuana en toda su vida, siempre pensó que sus padres de alguna manera lo sabrían, por el olor de su cabello, o forzándola a orinar en una taza al algo así. Pero como Finch ponía el porro con gracia en sus labios color cereza, lucía sexy. Johanna quería lucir así de sexy también.

—Um, esta bien —Johanna se deslizo mas cerca de Finch y tomo el porro. Sus manos se rozaron y sus ojos se encontraron. Los de Finch eran verdes y un poco de amarillo, como los de un gato. Las manos de Johanna temblaban. Se sentía muy nerviosa, pero puso el porro en su boca y dio una pequeña calda, como si estuviera bebiendo Coca-Cola de vainilla de una pajita.

Pero no sabía como la Coca-Cola de vainilla. Se sentía como si acabara de inhalar un frasco entero de especias podridas. Lo corto con una tos de hombre viejo.

—Whoa dijo Finch, tomando de nuevo el porro— ¿primera vez?

Johanna no podía respirar y se limito a asentir con la cabeza, jadeando.

Resolló un poco mas, intentando tomar aire en su pecho.

Finalmente, pudo sentir el aire llegando a sus pulmones de nuevo. Cuando Finch movió el brazo, Johanna vio una cicatriz larga y blanca que descendía por su muñeca. Whoa. Parecía un poco como una serpiente albina en su piel color canela. Dios, probablemente ya estaba drogada.

De repente hubo un fuerte ruido metálico. Johanna salto. Entonces escuchó el ruido metálico de nuevo. — ¿Qué es eso? —jadeó.

Finch dio otra calada y sacudió la cabeza. —Los trabajadores. Hemos estado aquí un día y mis padres ya han comenzado las renovaciones —sonrió—. Estas totalmente asustada, como si pensaras que venia policía. ¿Has sido arrestada?

— ¡No! —Johanna se echo a reír, era una idea tan ridícula. Finch sonrió y exhaló—. Debería irme —dijo Johanna con voz áspera.

El rostro de Fnch decayó. — ¿Por qué?

Johanna arrastró los pies fuera de la cama. —Le dije a mi mama que solo haría una parada rápida. Pero te veré en la escuela el martes.

—Genial —dijo Finch—. Tal vez podrías mostrarme los alrededores.

Johanna sonrió. —Por supuesto.

Finch sonrió y se despidió moviendo tres dedos — ¿Sabes como encontrar la salida?

—Creo que si —Johanna echo una ultima mirada a la habitación de Cash- er, de Finch y bajo por las tan conocidas escaleras.

No fue hasta que el aire sacudió la cabeza de Johanna, paso por todas las cosas de Cashmere en la acera y subió al auto de sus padres, cuando miró la cesta de bienvenida de Wagon en el asiento trasero. "Maldita sea" pensó dejando la canasta entre la vieja silla de Cashmere y las cajas de libros.

De todas formas, ¿quién necesita una guía de los hoteles en Rosewood?

Y de repente, Johanna estaba feliz de lo que hizo.


End file.
